Checkmate
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une étrange invitation d'Alois Trancy qui souhaite le défier aux échecs… Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est comment cette simple partie va bouleverser sa vie. Ciel/Alois.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Alice Matsumoto

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji II –black butler-

**Résumé :** Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une étrange invitation d'Alois Trancy qui souhaite le défier aux échecs… Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est comment cette simple partie va bouleverser sa vie.

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Yana Toboso et à Squarenix. Cette histoire est écrite par une fan pour les fans et je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est du plaisir.

**Rating** : M (comme Maître-de-soi ou Mature). Cette histoire comportera, en temps et en heure, des scènes _très explicites_… Soyez avertis !

**Warning :** cette fanfic est un slash –relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes- !  
_Don't like it ? Don't read it !_

**Micro-annonce:** un merci tout spécial à AissriKawaii, sans qui cet OS (qui s'est rapidement transformé en fic à chapitres) n'aurait pas vu le jour... Et oui, c'est à cause de sa fanfiction (âmes soeurs) que le virus du Ciel/Alois m'a prit...!

En espérant que cette histoire qui s'étale sur 4 chapitres vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

**CHECKMATE**

**-Chapitre 01-**

Le Lord Ciel Phantomhive était un garçon hors du commun. Ayant perdu ses parents à un jeune âge lors d'un incendie criminel, il avait rapidement acquis une maturité qui s'était ensuite affinée avec les années. Son être avait été terriblement affecté par cet évènement et, pour diverses raisons qui lui étaient propres, il s'était résolu à passer un contrat démoniaque. La marque de ce dernier s'était apposée à même son iris droit en un symbole ésotérique qu'il masquait à l'aide d'un cache-œil.

La silhouette gracile, les cheveux d'un bleu azur, Ciel avait hérité des bonnes manières que son noble rang lui accordait. Il avait cette prestance des grands princes et l'intelligence d'un grand penseur. Mais, malgré sa belle compréhension des théories les plus complexes, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait tolérer : la nature humaine. Elle lui avait retiré ce qui lui était le plus cher et il la maudissait pour cela. Que les scélérats qui avaient osé pourrissent en enfer !

Misanthrope, il n'y avait bien que son major d'homme, Sebastian, qui avait le plaisir d'avoir un réel contact avec lui. De par sa nature de démon, il était le seul à pouvoir lire les sentiments de son petit protégé. Un simple regard dans son unique pupille dégagée, et il savait si son jeune Lord était anxieux. Et à la lueur qu'il avait perçu ce matin-là, la journée s'annonçait bien maussade.

En effet, du haut de ses 15 ans, Ciel n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres, et malgré son masque d'impassibilité, ses états d'âmes le rattrapaient bien trop vite. Oh, bien évidemment, la présence de son personnel de maison lui apportait tout le confort qu'il méritait, et son maître de maison était diaboliquement efficace dans cette tâche. Mais cela ne remplaçait pas l'euphorie d'une énigme résolue, ni même la douce compagnie d'une personne d'esprit.

Soupirant tout en attrapant d'une main distinguée sa tasse de thé, il posa son œil cobalt sur les nuages qui se profilaient au dehors. Il allait pleuvoir, et il était presque certain que cela n'allait plus tarder. Lui qui avait espéré profiter un peu de sa matinée pour aller se promener, voilà qui le contrariait. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Il trouverait bien une autre occupation. Lire un vieux roman, jouer quelques notes de violon, ou peut-être feuilleter désespérément le journal du jour pour y dénicher un nouveau crime. Peine perdue, n'est-ce pas ? Les romans avaient tous un goût de déjà vu, le violon sonnait comme une mélodie lointaine depuis quelques temps, et les crimes s'étaient étrangement taris depuis plusieurs mois. Alors, que faire ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois de lassitude, reposant sa tasse. La vie devenait bien monotone sans un peu de distraction pour occuper ses journées.

Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses états d'âmes, le major d'homme entra dans la grande salle d'un pas respectueux. Il tenait dans sa main gantée un plateau d'argent sur lequel une petite enveloppe trônait avec élégance. Il se pencha pour témoigner sa considération et présenta au jeune noble son courrier. L'adolescent fronça des sourcils : qui pouvait bien lui adresser une correspondance de si bonne heure ?

Curieux, Ciel attrapa l'enveloppe et remercia Sebastian qui, attendant ses ordres, se positionna silencieusement à ses côtés. Les mains agiles du Lord retournèrent la lettre sous tous ses angles pour espérer avoir un quelconque indice quant à son expéditeur : le papier était de qualité supérieure, un haut grammage trahissant un goût non négligeable, et une calligraphie soignée déclinait l'identité du destinataire. La sienne, en somme, ce qui ne l'aidait absolument pas sur l'origine de ce pli. A son verso, l'enveloppe était cachetée avec un sceau qu'il avait peine à reconnaître, ce dernier ayant glissé au moment de son apposition. Soit, il en apprendrait sûrement plus lorsqu'il décachetterait l'ensemble et qu'il découvrirait les mots qui lui étaient adressés. Cassant entre ses doigts la cire rouge qui avait coulé sur le papier, il entreprit de résoudre ce mystère au plus vite.

A l'intérieur, une petite feuille cartonnée se présentait dans des tons violines. Il fit glisser l'invitation pour la lire rapidement. Quelques lettres tracées avec soin lui intimaient, avec la plus noble des attentions, de se joindre à quelques évènements récréatifs :

_« Cher Ciel,_

_Je souhaiterai me confronter à tes merveilleux talents lors d'une partie d'échecs._

_En tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment._

_Alois Trancy »_

Le brigand ! Il ne se lassait donc pas ? Même en l'ignorant, il continuait ! N'avait-il donc pas compris que cela ne l'intéressait pas ? Que de jouer avec lui n'était qu'une vulgaire mascarade, tout comme le reste ?

Alois Trancy était un jeune homme de deux ans son aîné. Lui aussi, de par son passé trouble, avait passé un contrat obscure avec un démon, Claude Faustus. Ce dernier était alors devenu son humble serviteur, tout comme Sebastian l'était pour lui. Ciel avait croisé le garçon au détour de ses propres préoccupations, et Alois avait immédiatement vu en lui un terrible rival. Chose que le brun n'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas compris. Le jeune Trancy avait son propre majordome, son propre contrat, alors pourquoi venir jalouser ce que lui-même avait ? Il n'avait rien que son homologue pouvait envier : tous deux n'avaient qu'un passé désastreux et leur destin n'aspirait à rien de mieux. Alors quoi ? Que lui voulait-il, à la fin ?!

Ciel soupira une nouvelle fois. Que ce foutu gosse lui foute la paix. C'était harassant, cette manie qu'il avait de toujours s'immiscer dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait mentionné ni date ni heure sur son carton d'invitation. Quel étrange personnage ! A quoi pensait-il, sincèrement ? Convier un Lord sans même daigner lui préciser les conditions de leur entrevue, c'était d'une impolitesse !

Faisant claquer sa langue avec contrariété, l'adolescent reposa l'enveloppe et l'invitation sur le petit plateau que Sebastian lui tendait. Le majordome comprit qu'il était temps de laisser son jeune maître en paix, et il repartit à ses obligations.

La main blanche de Ciel attrapa à nouveau sa tasse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il l'apporta à ses lèvres et l'inclina pour profiter de la douce chaleur de son thé. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes qu'il réalisa qu'aucun liquide ne coulait jusqu'à sa bouche. Vide ! Sa tasse était vide !

Comprenant que son erreur provenait de son esprit totalement obsédé par cette arrogante invitation, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la hanse de porcelaine. Il finit par reposer la tasse avec brutalité. Et si… ?

Décidé, il appela sans plus de cérémonie son servant.

« Sebastian ! »

Le majordome arriva rapidement, soucieux de répondre aux demandes de son jeune maître.

«- Oui, mon Lord ?*

- Prépare la voiture, nous allons rendre visite à ce cher Alois Trancy. »

A cet ordre, Sebastian fronça des sourcils discrètement mais s'exécuta. Les désirs de monsieur restaient sa priorité, et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait aller à l'encontre de ses décisions.

* * *

Il attendait devant la porte, protégé par le large parapluie noir que Sebastian tenait au-dessus de lui. L'averse avait finalement montré le bout de son nez et se déversait dans un rythme régulier. Si ce crétin d'Alois ne se décidait pas rapidement à faire ouvrir cette porte, il attraperait un rhume carabiné. Dire qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici ! Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Non, il mourrait juste d'un ennui rémanent…

Enfin, le pan de bois s'ouvrait devant eux ! Claude les salua et les invita à entrer, ce que Ciel fit sans se faire prier. Le majordome les invita bien vite à rejoindre le salon où Alois attendait le jeune Lord Phantomhive avec impatience. Et lorsque l'adolescent entra, ce fut une tornade blonde qui lui sauta au cou.

« Ciel ! Tu es finalement venu ! »

Le petit brun eut un mouvement de recul, se hissant aussi loin qu'il le put de son hôte un peu trop collant. Il n'aimait pas ses démonstrations d'affection, encore moins lorsque son aîné s'en amusait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, d'autant qu'Alois avait une humeur particulièrement changeante. Une fois, il l'invitait à prendre le thé, partageant une conversation agréable, et l'instant d'après, il désirait l'empaler sur son épée !

Avec les années, le jeune Trancy avait conservé ses fines hanches, même s'il avait gagné un peu d'épaule et de carrure. Il dépassait toujours son cadet de quelques centimètres et ses cheveux avaient gardé leur blondeur enfantine. Ses lèvres s'étiraient aussi souvent que possible en un large sourire, ce dernier alternant entre un bonheur innocent et un plaisir sadique. Pas que le physique d'Alois était déplaisant à regarder, il était juste dérangeant pour le jeune Ciel. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se l'expliquer, et il mettait ainsi cette gêne sur le compte de son comportement versatile. Oui, c'était sûrement parce que Trancy était complètement dérangé ! Il n'y avait que ça, comme explication logique et fondée !

Après l'avoir relâché, le blond l'invita à prendre place sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de son salon. D'un simple regard à sa servante, il réclama qu'on leur apporte un thé puis entama la conversation.

Derrière son maître, Sebastian se tenait droit comme un « i », attendant patiemment de voir comment son jeune Lord allait mener la bataille. Il se vit contraint de remettre ses projets à plus tard, Claude Faustus se penchant à son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots concernant Ciel Phantomhive. Il était délicat de lui refuser un entretien privé compte-tenu du sujet évoqué. Demandant préalablement l'accord à son jeune Lord qui lui intima de vaquer à ses obligations, Sebastian s'éloigna de leur conversation non sans un remord.

Enfin seuls, Alois reprit le cours de ses pensées, gardant un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était de ravi de voir son cadet et cet instant avait un goût de victoire ! Il pouvait enfin jouir de la compagnie de Ciel Phantomhive sans avoir à se justifier de ses actes !

« Cela faisait tellement longtemps, mon ami ! »

De son côté, le brun avait une humeur plus mitigée. Ne touchant pas à son thé, il le fixa avec détermination avant de lui répondre d'un ton polaire.

« - Juste six mois, Trancy. Ce qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel si l'on considère que l'on ne partage aucune affinité…

- Eeeeh… ? Tu sais qu'il t'arrive parfois d'être très froid, Ciel ! Moi qui t'envoie toutes les semaines une invitation ! Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu jamais ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois ? »

L'œil bleu de Ciel se plissa avec défi. Il comptait bien mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Il en avait marre de recevoir ses foutus cartons d'invitation ! Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à vouloir le voir ? A quoi cela les menait-il ? Nulle-part, assurément.

A ces mots, le blond perdit son sourire quelques instants avant de partir dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Ce que Ciel pouvait être drôle ! Lui, tenter de le tuer? Mais non, il n'y était absolument pas… ! Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver à de tels extrémités, du moins, ce n'était pas pour lui faire de mal… Non, c'était pour des raisons bien plus_ égoïstes_. Reprenant son souffle, les yeux humides de bonheur, Alois détourna habilement ses accusations.

« - Mais non, mon ami, ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Jamais je n'aurai _osé_ ! Je te savais bien trop bon pour te déjouer de ces situations ! D'ailleurs, j'étais assurément dans le vrai, puisque tu es toujours là ! Et tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas, de te penser bien meilleur que moi ?

- Hum. »

Les yeux pétillants, Alois observa la réaction de son invité. Ciel avait baissé les yeux vers sa tasse de thé qu'il avait attrapé pour garder contenance, ne voulant pas montrer à son vis-à-vis sa gêne. Il n'aimait pas quand on lui faisait de tels compliments, surtout lorsqu'ils provenaient de Trancy. Ça le dérangeait. Pire que ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui, Ciel Phantomhive ! Mal à l'aise devant un simple jeu de mot, devant des simples flatteries polies ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

Enfin, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que le blond ne jouait que la comédie. Ces mots n'étaient que mensonges ! Mais, enfin, ce qui lui échappait, c'était le _pourquoi_. Et ce petit détail suffisait à attiser sa curiosité personnelle. Il voulait comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Trancy à lui vouer un tel culte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer à nouveau la conversation que, déjà, Alois se levait de son fauteuil avec un large sourire. Il fit une pirouette en tournant sur lui-même, montrant ainsi à son invité combien il était ravi de le recevoir, et s'approcha d'un pas théâtral. S'agenouillant avec cérémonies devant un Ciel hébété par un tel débordement de bons sentiments, il ancra ses yeux dans son regard. Avec délicatesse, il porta ses mains à la tasse de thé que son cadet tenait désormais avec incertitude. Ses doigts frôlant volontairement ceux du petit brun, il posa la porcelaine sur la table basse. Il était préférable de la sauver avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant tant de douceur, la main de Ciel n'avait pas bougé, et elle fut rapidement récupérée par les doigts du blond qui l'accueillirent entre ses paumes. Ses yeux d'eau n'avaient toujours pas quitté l'iris bleu azur du plus jeune qu'il fixait avec attention. Alois voulait que le jeune Lord puisse voir de lui-même toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à son égard. A moins que ce ne soit par pur désir personnel de détailler les réactions de son obsession ?

« Ciel, je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas… Mais comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je puisse te faire le moindre mal ? Je t'apprécie bien trop pour l'imaginer ! Alors de là à le faire… »

En disant cela, le blond serra un peu plus cette main entre les siennes. C'était comme s'il voulait la garder près de lui, et uniquement pour lui. Et ce détail fit l'effet d'une bombe chez Ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'Alois était en train de dire ? Pire ! Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il était là, agenouillé devant lui, à lui témoigner de son _affection_.

Ces gestes qui n'étaient pourtant qu'anodins étaient tel un terrible coup de poignard pour le jeune Lord. Il avait oublié ce que c'était, que de recevoir de la tendresse. Sebastian s'employait sans cesse à couvrir le moindre de ses besoins, il s'inquiétait même pour lui et s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Oui, mais qu'en était-il de l'affection ? Depuis la disparition de ses parents, il n'avait eut ce genre de démonstration. Il aurait pu en obtenir de la part de Lizzie, mais il avait trouvé cela déplacé. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de devenir important aux yeux de quelqu'un alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son âme appartenait déjà au diable. A qui pouvait-il imposer le prix qu'il avait lui-même déjà payé ? De qui pouvait-il recevoir de l'affection sans laisser derrière lui une impardonnable souffrance ?

Réalisant la proximité du blond ainsi que ses gestes, Ciel dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas sursauter. Il retira avec soin mais fermeté sa main de celles d'Alois avant de le fusiller du regard. A quoi jouait-il, avec ses mots qui dépassaient sûrement sa pensée ? Et puis, d'ailleurs, ce n'étaient que des mensonges ! Trancy avait essayé de le tuer, et ce à diverses reprises ! Lui faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu était le prendre pour un terrible idiot, ce qui eut le mérite de le vexer.

D'une voix froide, Ciel tenta vainement de cacher son malaise et de récupérer un peu de distance entre lui et son hôte. Il pensa alors détourner la discussion.

« Trancy, si je ne m'abuse, tu souhaitais que l'on joue aux échecs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne se formalisant absolument pas du rejet de son cadet, Alois se releva avec manière, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait avoir tout prévu. Faisant une nouvelle courbette, il s'approcha un peu plus de Ciel en venant s'asseoir directement sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Passant un bras amical autour des épaules du plus jeune, le blond fit un ample geste de la main pour ponctuer son enthousiasme.

« Oui, je sais, je sais…Mais il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner ! Tu ne veux quand même pas que nous jouions avec le ventre vide, si ? J'ai demandé à Hannah de te préparer tes plats préférés ! »

A cet élan passionné, Ciel soupira de désespoir. Il était vrai qu'il était arrivé en fin de matinée, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et qu'il se devait désormais de répondre aux attentes de son hôte. Et l'idée même de devoir partager un repas entier avec un Alois débordant de joie le fatiguait par avance. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas ignoré cette foutue invitation, comme toutes les autres ? Et d'ailleurs, comment Trancy avait-il pu savoir qu'il viendrait ? Il ne demandait tout de même pas à sa servante de tout préparer à chaque fois, sans même savoir s'il venait, si?

_-A suivre-_

* * *

* je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… j'ai même failli mettre la version originale « Yes, my Lord ? »

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message d'encouragement...! A moins que ça ne soit pour me faire des menaces? Même pas peur! Je brandirai Ciel devant moi tel un bouclier humain -ceci dit au passage, un petit fort sympathique-! Et comme notre Lord préféré a Sebastian aux basques, je ne pense pas qu'il risque la moindre chose -et par la même occasion, moi non plus!-. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayer, c'est vous qui voyez ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Micro-annonce:** un grand merci pour vos petits messages, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir! Sachez que je suis très contente de pouvoir partager cette histoire avec vous, et j'espère que le plaisir est partagé!

Je tiens également à remercier une nouvelle fois _AissriKawaii_, sans qui cette fanfic n'aurait pas vu le jour... Si vous aussi vous aimez les Alois/Ciel, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir son histoire, _âmes soeurs_!

* * *

**CHECKMATE**

**-Chapitre 02-**

Le sujet était clos, et ils terminèrent leur thé tranquillement. L'instant d'après, le blond l'invitait déjà à s'installer à la grande table de sa majestueuse salle à manger. La servante les servit avec discrétion tandis qu'Alois faisait la conversation. Partant dans un monologue endiablé, il s'agitait tout en déplaçant les aliments dans son assiette et en picorant çà et là. Enfin, il réalisa la mine éteinte de Ciel qui ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ses dires. Pour la première fois, son visage prit une expression sérieuse, l'inquiétude s'imposant à son esprit.

« - Ciel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hum. »

Alois fronça des sourcils alors qu'il reposait sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette. L'attitude de Ciel n'était pas comme à son habitude. Le Ciel qu'il connaissait lui aurait sûrement répondu d'un ton froid que cela ne le regardait pas, ou que son sujet de conversation était dénué d'intérêt. Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait une lueur de tristesse sur le visage, et cette vision lui vrillait l'estomac.

« - Je vois bien que tu ne manges pas. Pourtant, c'est bien ton plat préféré, non ?

- Je n'ai juste pas faim, rien de plus. »

Enfin, cet Alois de malheur allait-il finir de lui poser autant de questions quand il n'avait absolument pas les réponses ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il tout d'un coup cet air si sérieux sur le visage ? Ça ne lui allait décidément pas au teint…

Pour faire plaisir à son hôte, et surtout pour cesser cette œillade qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, Ciel planta enfin sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande. Alors qu'il portait le tout à ses lèvres, le blond reprit.

« C'est parce que tu t'ennuies, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus de mystères à élucider, alors tu n'as plus de raison de mettre le nez dehors ? »

A ces mots, Ciel fronça des sourcils et s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Il releva la tête vers son hôte pour le fixer avec une lueur étrange. Pourquoi parlait-il de ça, maintenant, _comme s'il savait_. Sans y prêter attention, le jeune Lord reposa sa fourchette un peu trop brusquement, et le couvert tinta sur la vaisselle. Qu'importe, ce que le blond venait de dire lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

« - Que dois-je comprendre par-là, Trancy ? Que tu me penses assez idiot pour n'avoir que ça dans la vie ?

- C'est pourtant le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si je n'avais pas remué terres et enfers pour éradiquer cette vermine, tu ne serais pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alois avait retrouvé son sourire d'hôte charmant alors que son invité s'était crispé sur sa chaise. Les poings serrés, Ciel dut se remémorer l'intégralité de ses bonnes manières pour ne pas quitter brutalement la table. Serrant les dents d'amertumes, il finit tout de même par s'insurger.

« - C'était donc toi ?!

- Mais enfin, Ciel, ne fait pas cette tête outragée ! C'était pour ton bien !

- Pour mon bien ?! Mais que connais-tu de mes besoins ?

- Oh… Assez pour savoir qu'il est bon que tu décroches un peu de tout ça. Tout du moins, juste suffisamment pour que nous puissions avoir cette petite entrevue… »

Il failli rajouter qu'il avait fait tout ça car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que la force qui marchait avec lui, mais il se retint de justesse devant le regard noir du brun. Il n'était pas là pour se mettre une nouvelle fois Ciel à dos. Non, il avait bien plus que cela à attraper… Ainsi, il reprit sa stratégie de base et appela Hannah en claquant des mains. La servante apparut rapidement et baissa la tête en s'excusant lorsqu'Alois l'incendia sur la qualité de sa cuisine. Il jeta son assiette au sol avec mépris, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à ramasser l'ensemble avec soumissions, avant de lui ordonner d'apporter le dessert. Elle repartit ainsi sans se faire prier, se hâtant pour servir au mieux son maître.

Reprenant un masque de bonheur, le blond reporta son attention vers son hôte. Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et fit semblant d'avoir oublié leur dernier échange.

«- Ciel, mon ami, de quoi parlions nous ?

- De ta manie à me pourrir la vie.

- Oh, Ciel, voyons ! Ne dis pas ça, ça me brise le cœur… »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le jeune Trancy apporta une main à son torse en un geste dramatique. Il finit par grimacer et par céder face à la mine furieuse du plus jeune.

«- Bon, d'accord, je conçois y être allé un peu fort…

- Un peu ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère !

- Je n'oserai pas ! Ceci dit, puisque cela semble t'affecter autant, je te propose un marché !

- Un _marché_ ? Quel est le fou qui accepterait de passer un quelconque accord avec toi ?

- Mais attend voir de savoir ce que je te propose, avant de t'enflammer ! »

Alors qu'il terminait son manège, Hannah entrait à nouveau et leur déposait un large gâteau au chocolat. Elle s'employa à découper de belles parts avant de servir les deux garçons. Elle repartit ensuite discrètement, laissant son maître reprendre ses affaires.

«- Alors voilà : tout d'abord, tu vas me faire l'honneur de partager ce délicieux dessert en ma compagnie…

- Je l'apprécierai d'autant plus sans ta présence, Trancy.

- Oui, oui… Mais enfin, il faudra composer avec. Tu ne veux tout de même pas manquer de force lors de notre duel aux échecs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parce que maintenant tu parles de _duel_ ?!

- Et bien oui ! C'est la base même de notre marché…

- Que je n'ai pas encore accepté ! »

Ciel avait du mal à contenir toute la rage qui l'enflammait. Ce foutu gosse avait l'art et la manière de le mettre dans des situations incongrues et desquelles il avait toujours un mal fou à s'extirper. Et en cet instant précis, il sentait qu'Alois l'emmenait droit dans l'un de ses plans diaboliques.

Le blond souriait de toutes ses dents et semblait ravi de la tournure des choses. Il avait toutes les cartes en main et se sentait déjà victorieux. Attrapant sa petite cuillère avec élégance, il fixa Ciel de ses yeux pétillants d'anticipation. Enfin, il reprit.

« - Si tu gagnes, je retire mes pions de la scène, te permettant ainsi de récupérer tes loisirs tant appréciés de détective…

- Et si je perds ?

- Oh, ça n'arrivera pas… Ta stratégie aux échecs est bien meilleure que la mienne ! »

Ciel fronça des sourcils devant tant de manières. Alois ne faisait jamais rien sans rien, tout du moins, il ne lui avait jamais fait de tels cadeaux. S'il voulait mettre un prix sur cette fameuse partie, ce n'était assurément pas pour le laisser gagner. La chandelle était ailleurs, mais il n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir où. Il finit par insister, se disant que c'était la seule manière de faire céder le blond.

« - Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je ne suis pas dupe. Quel est le prix ?

- Et bien disons… Tu pourrais revenir prendre le thé avec moi la semaine prochaine, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ciel haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Alois était tellement dérangé qu'il n'avait trouvé que ce subterfuge pour l'obliger à honorer ses invitations ? D'autant que cela relançait sa bataille intérieure : pourquoi diable voulait-il le voir ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond reprenait déjà.

« Bien entendu, si tu ne tiens pas tes engagements, je remettrai aussitôt mes pions sur l'échiquier. »

Ponctuant son petit discours, le jeune Trancy planta sa cuillère dans la part de gâteau, récupérant ainsi avec délicatesse une bonne bouchée de gourmandise. Ses yeux fixaient encore Ciel qui semblait hésiter. Ce dernier pinça des lèvres avant de reprendre la parole avec suspicion.

« - Trancy, où est l'artifice ?

- Il n'y en a pas, mon ami ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je t'apprécie bien trop pour te porter préjudice ! Mais, comme tu le vois, je dois avoir recours à quelques petites affaires pour avoir le loisir de profiter de ton amitié ! »

Ciel ne put retenir un petit rire de contrariété.

« En gros, tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute, c'est cela ? »

Alois ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui sourire avant d'engloutir sa bouchée de gâteau. Avec malice, il fit glisser sensuellement la cuillère le long de ses lèvres.

« Ciel, tu devrais manger, tu sais ? Il faut du sucre pour les méninges. Et puis, j'insiste ! Tu es mon invité, et je me retrouverai bien mauvais hôte si tu sortais de table en ayant faim ! Considère que cette pâtisserie est un gage de ma bonne volonté. Ou une manière tout à fait exquise de conclure notre marché. »

Alois se mit à rire avec force : voilà, il avait jeté tous les dés, et il savait que les éléments jouaient nettement en sa faveur. Tout cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il ne jouisse des finalités. Et que de délices l'attendaient !

Ciel l'observa un instant. Il était difficile de lui faire confiance, et le marché était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Surtout qu'il était également de son ressort de déjouer les filets qu'Alois avait tissés tout autour de la sphère criminelle. D'accord pour tout cela, mais c'était aussi terriblement tentant ! Le blond n'avait jamais réussi à tenir plus de 10 minutes contre lui aux échecs, il ne pariait assurément pas grand-chose.

Sous le regard amusé de Trancy, Ciel attrapa sa petite cuillère avec détermination et attaqua sa part de gâteau.

Les festivités allaient enfin pouvoir commencer…

_-A suivre-_

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message d'encouragement...! A moins que ça ne soit pour me faire des menaces? Même pas peur! Je brandirai Ciel devant moi tel un bouclier humain -ceci dit au passage, un petit fort sympathique-! Et comme notre Lord préféré a Sebastian aux basques, je ne pense pas qu'il risque la moindre chose -et par la même occasion, moi non plus!-. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayer, c'est vous qui voyez ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Micro-annonce:** un grand merci pour vos petits messages, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir! Sachez que je suis très contente de pouvoir partager cette histoire avec vous, et j'espère que le plaisir est partagé!

Je tiens également à remercier une nouvelle fois _AissriKawaii_, sans qui cette fanfic n'aurait pas vu le jour... Si vous aussi vous aimez les Alois/Ciel, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir son histoire, _âmes soeurs_!

**Réponse à Kitsune:** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le début! Enfin, pour répondre à ta question concernant le pairing Ciel/Claude, je suis au regret de devoir te répondre que ce n'est pas au programme pour cette story. Ceci dit, ce couple peut effectivement faire l'objet d'une belle histoire! A méditer!

* * *

**CHECKMATE**

**-Chapitre 03-**

Après avoir terminé leur dessert, Alois convia Ciel à le suivre. Pour leur petit duel, le jeune Trancy avait tout prévu. Il n'était pas question de s'installer inconfortablement, et il avait demandé à son personnel de préparer une pièce spécialement pour eux. Ainsi, il entreprit de traverser son manoir avec un large sourire, le Lord Phantomhive sur ses talons. Il en profita pour faire la discussion, parlant de quelques faits divers et autres banalités, avant que le brun ne le coupe.

« Trancy, que Claude fait-il avec Sebastian ? »

Ciel semblait s'être rappelé que son major d'homme l'avait accompagné et son absence commençait à se faire longue. Qu'est-ce que Trancy pouvait bien manigancer avec son serviteur ? Et avec le duel qui approchait, le jeune Lord commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Alois se retourna et leva ses yeux d'eau vers le ciel. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres, un air songeur sur le visage, et finit par lui répondre sur le ton de la confidence.

« Oh… Il est vrai que cela fait un petit moment, maintenant... Mais, ne t'en fais donc pas ! Je suis certain qu'ils sont très occupés ! »

Ciel fronça des sourcils, réalisant que Trancy devait en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Enfin, le blond reprenait déjà son chemin, et il dut accélérer le pas pour le rattraper. Quelques minutes supplémentaires suffirent pour arriver à destination. Le plus âgé des garçons venait de s'arrêter devant une large porte et l'ouvrait déjà avec distinction. Une fois fait, il se retourna ensuite vers son invité et lui fit la révérence.

« Après vous, mon jeune Lord. »

Alois Trancy se releva pour observer la réaction de Ciel. Ce dernier avait légèrement tiqué lorsqu'il avait entendu les termes employés à son égard. Etait-ce l'attribut de possessivité qui l'avait dérangé ? Dans tous les cas, la petite teinte rosée qui pointait sur ses joues claires était tout à fait délicieuse, ce qui confortait le blond dans le choix de ses mots : il réitérerait, assurément.

Les yeux turquoises du maître des lieux détaillaient maintenant son invité qui entrait dans la pièce. Ciel s'était avancé d'un pas incertain, décontenancé devant la beauté des teintes présentes. Le violine y était habilement mêlé au bleu roi, créant une atmosphère agréable et chaleureuse. De lourds rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres, ornant ces dernières de couleurs, et empêchant la lumière du jour de pénétrer. L'obscurité aurait pu régner facilement dans ce lieu si Alois n'avait pas tout prévu : au plafond, de merveilleux lustres créaient une douce lumière et donnaient l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé.

La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très grande, et à part quelques commodes qui habillaient les murs ainsi qu'un large sofa, elle restait assez vide. Ce fut la première conclusion que Ciel en tira avant qu'il ne découvre le plus intéressant : un épais tapis s'étalait au cœur même de l'espace et offrait en son centre une table basse. De part et d'autre, deux gros coussins semblaient être fait pour apporter un confort sans limite, permettant ainsi à d'éventuels invités d'apprécier leur assise. L'un était fait de velours violine tandis que l'autre reprenait les teintes bleutées des armoiries Phantomhive. Enfin, un magnifique échiquier les attendait, placé majestueusement sur la petite table.

« Alors, tu aimes ? »

Alois ne tenait plus en place devant l'air ébahi de Ciel. Il tournait autour de lui comme une abeille ayant trouvé un pollen d'une rare pureté. Oui, le jeune Lord Phantomhive faisait partie de ces trésors de la nature…

Le blond savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de la part de son cadet, et ça lui était bien égal. Il voyait bien l'émerveillement dans l'œil du petit brun, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Anticipant déjà la suite des évènements avec enthousiasme, Alois fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre et s'employa à faire une ample pirouette. Se positionnant ainsi aux côtés du gros coussin bleu roi, il fit une nouvelle courbette pour faire réagir son invité.

« Je vous en prie, votre altesse… »

Les mots d'Alois firent sortir Ciel de sa contemplation. Le brun râla intérieurement : ce qu'il détestait quand Trancy en faisait trop ! Hors, le blond avait cette continuelle manie de jouer avec ce détail. L'humeur du brun s'en fut largement entachée, et il offrit un regard contrarié à son hôte. Il pinça des lèvres avant de le mettre en garde.

« Arrête avec ta comédie, tu es agaçant. »

Sa remarque froide ne formalisa pas le moins du monde Alois qui, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'installa sur son coussin violine. Le brun l'imita en silence, prenant place en face de lui. Il devait d'ores et déjà songer à sa partie et à la technique qu'il comptait employer. Et ce n'était pas le comportement exaspérant de son hôte qui allait le détourner de son but primaire : créer un magnifique échec et mat et retrouver ses activités préférées. Ça n'était assurément pas compliqué ! Il suffisait juste de garder à l'esprit la partie, et uniquement cette dernière !

Mais alors, si tout cela était si simple, si tout était déjà joué d'avance, pourquoi est-ce que Trancy gardait son magnifique sourire sur les lèvres ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas considéré ? Un détail qu'il avait loupé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à tout ceci que le blond l'invitait déjà à commencer la partie. Il semblait que cela était un honneur pour lui que de le laisser commencer, et ce ne fut non sans assurance que Ciel avança sa première pièce avec aisance. Il savait parfaitement où Alois baissait systématiquement sa garde sur l'échiquier, et il était donc facile d'anticiper ses coups. D'ailleurs, à voir les pièces noires du blond se déplacer, cela semblait même plus aisé qu'attendu. Les faiblesses du jeune Trancy étaient décidément bien trop évidentes ! Avec son cavalier, il allait pouvoir ouvrir de front la pauvre ligne de défense que son aîné avait érigée !

Pourtant, à peine avait-il déplacé sa pièce qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. C'était trop facile pour que cela ne soit réalité. D'ailleurs, qu'était cette étrange sensation qui lui engourdissait les méninges ? Ses paupières commençaient à se faire pesantes alors qu'il déplaçait avec difficultés l'une de ses tours. Son crâne, quant à lui, devenait de plus en plus lourd, et il lui était compliqué de soutenir ce poids qui devenait insupportable. Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, il sentit son corps partir lentement sur le flanc pour s'allonger sur l'épais tapis. Sa tête roula légèrement sur le côté, son visage se tournant de lui-même vers le blond. De là où il était, il pouvait aisément voir le sourire de son hôte s'étirer encore plus. Paniqué, Ciel commença à prendre conscience de la situation et souffla quelques mots sans force.

« Trancy… Que m'as-tu fait ? »

Alois garda malicieusement le silence. Il en profita pour s'allonger lui aussi, s'étalant de tout son long. Passant ses bras derrière la nuque, il soupira de bien-être. Enfin, il réalisa que le temps était compté, et que s'il voulait répondre à Ciel, c'était assurément maintenant.

« Je n'ai rien fait… Je n'y peux rien, si tu tombes de fatigue en pleine partie. Tu devrais songer à faire plus attention à ta santé, tu sais ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun émit un grognement de contrariété ce qui le fit d'autant plus sourire. Son cadet n'avait même plus la force de protester, ce qui était de bonnes augures : il ne pourrait appeler Sebastian à l'aide, lui permettant ainsi d'agir librement.

« Bon, d'accord, je te l'accorde, je t'y ai un peu aidé ! Tu savais que le venin de certaines araignées pouvait agir même à travers la peau ? Je trouve cette particularité étonnante ! »

Ciel faillit s'étouffer en écoutant ses dernières révélations. C'était donc ça ? Il avait recouvert certaines de ses pièces d'échecs avec du poison ! Et maintenant, il allait sûrement perdre connaissance ici, et ce à jamais.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes dont pas tant, mon cher ami, les effets ne sont pas permanents ! Quand je te dis que je ne te veux aucun mal… Enfin, si c'est la partie qui te chagrine, nous la reprendrons dès ton réveil ! »

En disant cela, les yeux d'eau d'Alois s'étaient perdus dans le vague, contemplant sans réellement y faire attention l'illusoire ciel étoilé qui les surplombait. Il apporta l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres et reprit le cours de ses pensées. Avec tout cela, Ciel devait déjà dormir, et il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir ce pourquoi il s'était donné tant de mal. Pourtant, rien ne pressait : il avait encore du temps avant que son invité ne se réveille et il voulait profiter de cet instant de plénitude. La présence du Lord Phantomhive allongé non loin de lui était agréable et apaisante. Il reprit finalement la parole, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« Ah, mon joli Ciel… Sais-tu seulement ce que cela me fait, lorsque tu ne daignes répondre à mes invitations ? Lorsque tu ne daignes poser les yeux sur moi ? Non, tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde…

Ton regard empli de prestance, ton noble port de tête et ta manière de toujours tout calculer à l'avance. Tu penses encore que je me sens en compétition avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, pour une fois, tu te trompes complètement. Je ne veux pas te faire de l'ombre, Ciel Phantomhive, je veux te faire briller. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Ciel Phantomhive, je veux te posséder. »

Alois ferma lentement les paupières, comme pour ponctuer son monologue. C'était bête, mais lui parler de tout ce qu'il n'arrivait à lui avouer lorsqu'il était éveillé lui faisait du bien. Tant pis si son cadet n'en saurait jamais rien… Ou plutôt tant mieux, c'était plus simple ainsi.

Il rouvrit les yeux après cette pause et reprit.

« Au début, je ne comprenais pas mes propres actes. C'était ridicule d'essayer de te faire mien alors que je n'étais rien pour toi. J'ai très vite compris que je ne t'aurais jamais, et cette réalité me rendait dingue. Comment pouvais-je seulement vivre avec l'idée que quelqu'un puisse poser un jour les mains sur toi, sur ta pureté ? Oh non, ce n'était pas concevable. Si ce n'était pas moi, alors ça ne serait personne. Personne, Ciel, tu m'entends ?

Mais bien sûr, tu étais bien trop fort et malin pour déjouer mes plans. Avec le recul, je réalise que c'est mieux comme cela. Jamais je n'aurai réussi à vivre avec. Non, pas en ayant tué la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux.

Et oui mon cher ami, je suis au regret de t'informer que tu devras t'y faire ! Car il n'y a pas une seule seconde sans que mon cœur ne batte pour toi. Il n'y a pas un seul instant où mon esprit ne pense à toi. Et je tenterai encore et encore de t'avoir auprès de moi, quoique cela en coûte. Et si, par un miracle insoupçonné, tu me fais l'honneur inestimable de m'accorder ta confiance, j'emploierai chaque jour de mon existence à te chérir.

Parce que tu es mon obsession, Ciel, ma raison de vivre. »

La voix d'Alois s'était éteinte alors que le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. A quelques mètres de lui, l'iris bleu roi du Lord Phantomhive s'était mis à briller d'une lueur indescriptible. Il s'était comme embrasé et, en son centre, sa pupille s'était légèrement dilatée. Enfin, la paupière s'abaissa lentement sur ce simple œil qui, finalement, céda aux limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour de ses rêveries les plus brumeuses, Alois se rappela de la présence de Ciel Phantomhive à ses côtés. Son sourire s'illumina un peu plus à cette pensée et l'enthousiasme reprit ses droits sur son humeur. Claquant dans ses mains, il se releva d'un bond, trop heureux d'avoir le petit brun à sa merci !

Il fit le tour de la table basse avec précautions avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus, il remit quelques mèches en place avec soin. Les traits de Ciel étaient tellement détendus lorsqu'il dormait… Il ressemblait alors à un ange venu des cieux et il éclairait son existence faite d'ombres. Enfin, réalisant combien le garçon était mal installé, il passa un bras sous ses fines jambes, un second au-dessous de sa délicate nuque, et le souleva avec précaution. Le portant avec prudence jusqu'au sofa quelques pas plus loin, il l'allongea avec douceur sur les confortables coussins. Voilà qui était mieux…

La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les lèvres de Ciel s'entrouvrirent de quelques centimètres. Ce détail fit chanceler Alois : bon dieu qu'il était magnifique ! Cette bouche était d'une délicatesse insensée et elle donnait cette envie impensable de la couvrir de baisers. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le blond portait déjà ses doigts jusqu'à ces deux pétales de roses dont la finesse le fit frissonner. Retraçant leurs contours, sa main alla s'égarer sur la joue pâle de Ciel, découvrant avec volupté son grain de peau. Elle vint ensuite glisser le long de sa mâchoire avec un plaisir certain avant de descendre câliner le creux de son cou. Rapidement, ses doigts durent stopper leur exploration alors qu'ils rencontraient la chemise du jeune Lord. Alois fronça les sourcils de contrariété, réalisant qu'il en avait oublié de mettre son invité à l'aise. Que dirait-il, lorsque Ciel lui reprocherait d'avoir fait un vilain somme ? Qu'il en avait oublié le plus important?

Il commença par défaire les lacets de ses bottes et à les lui ôter avec soin. Usant ensuite de toute son agilité, il soutint la tête du brun pour lui retirer son veston trop serré. Enfin, il s'employa à dénouer le noble foulard qu'il portait à la base du cou ainsi que les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Avec cela, ses yeux détaillèrent avec un plaisir inestimable les fines clavicules de Ciel. Ses doigts ne purent s'empêcher d'aller les découvrir alors qu'elles glissaient sur sa peau.

Il avait fait tout cela pour que Ciel puisse respirer à son aise, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant qu'il devait se mordre la lèvre en entendant son prince gémir doucement, il n'en était plus certain.

« Ce sont mes doigts sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont eux qui te font frémir ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure au creux de l'oreille du brun alors qu'Alois s'était penché au-dessus de lui. Sa main était remontée le long de son cou et avait fini leur chemin dans ses cheveux. Caressant ces derniers avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le blond ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce moment. L'odeur délicate de Ciel l'enivrait et commençait à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il passa une langue gourmande sur sa lèvre supérieure, songeant à ce corps qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres sous le sien. Dire qu'il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis des semaines !

Il embrassa avec soif et boulimie cette peau claire juste sous son oreille, tellement tendre et chaude qu'elle en était délicieuse. Quelques mèches bleues vinrent lui chatouiller le nez et il sentit le corps de Ciel frissonner à son contact. De nouveaux gémissements langoureux lui répondirent, l'électrisant à son tour.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau poser ses lèvres en de brûlants baisers, une pensée absurde lui traversa l'esprit : et si, alors qu'il le cajolait, Ciel rêvait d'un autre compagnon de plaisir ? Cette idée même eut l'effet d'une douche froide, transformant son instant sulfureux en une douce colère. Non, il ne pouvait accepter cela ! C'était à lui qu'étaient adressés tous ces frissons de bonheur, et rien qu'à lui !

Même s'il tentait de s'en persuader, une partie de son être n'arrivait à y croire totalement. Ainsi, fronçant des sourcils, il se releva légèrement pour observer le visage endormi. Les traits détendus, la respiration calme et régulière, Ciel ne semblait pas le moins perturbé par ses problèmes. Cette constatation lui serra un peu plus le cœur : lui, il voulait voir dans la prunelle bleue de son beau Lord le plaisir partagé, et non pas cette paupière close.

Ainsi, il avait mis en place toute cette comédie pour ne pas en profiter ? Oh, il avait bien songé à finir de le déshabiller, parsemer son corps de baisers pour finalement le prendre langoureusement en bouche. Assurément, son cadet n'aurait pu le repousser, bien trop engourdi par la volupté de ses caresses. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, ce plan avait un goût amer. C'était cracher sur la pureté de Ciel, et cela lui était intolérable.

Avec ces nouvelles cartes en main, Alois hésita un instant : que devait-il faire ? Ah, mais il y était ! Le corps du brun réagissait à sa présence, rien n'était donc perdu ! Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, il se déchaussa rapidement avant de s'allonger aux côtés du jeune endormi. Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches avant de l'attirer contre lui. Voilà qui était bien mieux ! Et cette odeur ! Par Merlin, ce qu'elle le rendait fou !

Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui chuchota sa détermination.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Ciel Phantomhive… »

_-A suivre-_

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message d'encouragement...! A moins que ça ne soit pour me faire des menaces? Même pas peur! Je brandirai Ciel devant moi tel un bouclier humain -ceci dit au passage, un petit fort sympathique-! Et comme notre Lord préféré a Sebastian aux basques, je ne pense pas qu'il risque la moindre chose -et par la même occasion, moi non plus!-. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayer, c'est vous qui voyez ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Micro-annonce:** un grand merci pour tous vos petits messages, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir! Sachez que je suis très contente de pouvoir partager cette histoire avec vous, et j'espère que le plaisir est partagé!

Je tiens également à remercier une nouvelle fois _AissriKawaii_, sans qui cette fanfic n'aurait pas vu le jour... Si vous aussi vous aimez les Alois/Ciel, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir son histoire, _âmes soeurs_!

**Attention!** Ce chapitre comporte une scène explicite décrivant des ébats sexuels entre deux hommes! Vous êtes prévenus!

* * *

**CHECKMATE**

**-Chapitre 04-**

Quand Ciel commença à émerger quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une masse chaude collée contre lui. Il maugréa contre son mal de tête avant de réaliser qu'une poigne lui enserrait la taille. Il fronça des sourcils d'incertitudes, trouvant ce contact tout autant agréable qu'il était dérangeant. Enfin, quelque chose de doux venait s'enfouir dans son cou.

« Bonjour, jolie princesse. »

La voix d'Alois était chaude au creux de son oreille, bien trop proche pour son pauvre cœur qui s'emballa. Cela avait suffi pour le réveiller totalement, et il avait maintenant pleinement conscience des choses. Il était confortablement allongé sur ce qui semblait être un sofa. On lui avait retiré sa veste, ses chaussures, et il ne sentait plus son foulard étroitement noué autour du cou. Le blond était à ses côtés, dans ce que son cerveau assimilait comme son espace intime, et on lui criait à l'intrusion.

C'était bien sa main, n'est-ce pas, qu'il sentait se refermer un peu plus sur ses hanches ? Et c'était également sa bouche qui venait de se poser dans son cou, non ? Réalisant que ce qu'il venait de déduire n'était autre que la réalité, il voulu s'extirper de là, hurler à ce foutu Trancy de le lâcher, mais ses désirs ne purent dépasser sa simple volonté. Ses muscles étaient encore trop engourdis, et il ne put que grogner de mécontentement. Sa réaction fit doucement rire le blond qui resserra un peu plus sa prise.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme cela… Je t'ai attrapé, je te garde ! »

Il s'employa à couvrir la peau blanche de Ciel de quelques baisers papillons, chastes sans toutefois n'être qu'anodins. Il voulait lui montrer, par ces simples gestes combien il était agréable de se laisser aller contre l'autre. Il savait pertinemment qu'en présence de tous ses moyens, le jeune Lord Phantomhive aurait déjà fui loin de lui et surtout de sa bouche.

« Tu sais, Ciel… Tu étais tellement mignon, quand tu dormais, que j'étais à deux doigts de t'ôter tous tes vêtements. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas réellement honnête envers toi. Quelqu'un de ton standing mérite bien mieux, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ciel sentit les lèvres habiles du blond lui happer tendrement le lobe d'oreille, et le suçoter avec avidité. Vinrent ensuite ses dents qui le mordillèrent doucement. Que cette bouche chaude et humide lui prodiguait de délicieuses sensations!

Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de gémir malgré lui alors que de nombreux frissons lui parcouraient les reins. Son rythme cardiaque, quant à lui, était repartit dans une folle course, et d'une manière inexpliquée, sa température interne commençait doucement à monter. Il désirait vociférer combien cela était intolérable ! A moins qu'il n'aurait préféré crier qu'on ne lui retire sa chemise devenue bien trop étouffante ? Son corps semblait être victime d'une conspiration. Oui, c'était cela ! Un vulgaire complot !

« C'est bien mieux si tu es éveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait été tellement dommage que tu rates tout ça… »

Non, non… Ce n'était pas les doigts fins et agiles d'Alois qui glissaient sur son torse, retraçant au travers du tissu ses muscles. Non, non, ce n'était pas le nez d'Alois qui s'amusaient dans ses cheveux, respirant avec délectation son odeur. Ce n'était pas lui non plus qui, d'une voix trop sensuelle, lui murmurait qu'il était prisonnier de sa toile.

Bordel, et pourquoi ne pouvait-il toujours pas bouger ?!

Il sentit la poigne du blond se desserrer lentement autour de sa taille et il faillit grommeler de frustration lorsqu'il sentit sa chaleur s'éloigner de lui. A ses côtés, Alois n'avait pas manqué l'expression de son visage : Ciel avait retroussé le nez de contrariété alors qu'il se relevait.

« Chut… Mon beau prince, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Le jeune Trancy s'était penché au-dessus de lui et avait posé un index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. A ce contact, Ciel eut une montée d'adrénaline et sa respiration s'accéléra. Comment ça, ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il en avait de bonnes, ce cher ami Trancy ! Parce qu'il croyait quoi ? Que de se faire peloter sans pouvoir émettre la moindre protestation était agréable ? Que d'être complètement vulnérable, à la merci de l'autre sans même pouvoir contester, c'était _excitant_ ? Non, ça ne l'était pas, c'était bien pire que cela. Et Alois devait bien voir dans sa prunelle bleue à quel point il était terrorisé. Par contre, ce que Trancy ne pouvait y lire, c'était qu'il n'était pas paniqué devant la tournure des choses. Non, il était horrifié _d'aimer ça_.

Alois profita de cet instant pour l'observer attentivement. La tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux d'eau détaillaient la moindre réaction de son invité. Il était inquiet quant à la terreur qu'il pouvait voir sur ses traits crispés, mais il était également ravi de constater qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa présence, et ce même éveillé. Il avait parfaitement entendu la respiration saccadée de son cadet, et cette pupille dilatée par le plaisir ne pouvait mentir. Satisfait, un sourire supérieur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

De son côté, Ciel commençait à retrouver l'usage de ses muscles. Il arrivait à nouveau à bouger lentement ses doigts, les déplaçant lentement tout en prenant soin de rester discret. Il n'était pas question de gâcher la seule et unique chance de se sortir de ce guêpier ! Et comment anticiper la réaction de Trancy lorsque celui-ci réaliserait qu'il récupérait ses moyens ? Il ne préférait même pas y penser !

Alois se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de son corps. Il allait poser ses lèvres quelque part sur lui, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du sien. A cette idée, le sang de Ciel ne fit qu'un tour : brusquement, il repoussa fermement Alois et, complètement paniqué, tenta de fuir aussi loin qu'il le put. Enfin, il finit par tomber à la renverse, dépassant sans réellement s'en rendre compte le bord du divan. Découvrant avec douleur le sol sous ses fesses, il grimaça.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il entendit le rire clair de son hôte emplir la pièce. Bon dieu, pourquoi ce crétin riait-il ? Contrarié, le brun s'indigna.

« Tu es devenu complètement fou, mon pauvre Trancy ! »

Regardant au-dessus de lui, il vit rapidement la tête blonde de son hôte vérifier qu'il allait bien. En le découvrant, le jeune Trancy reprit de plus belle ses éclats de rire. Quelle était la farce ? Le blond riait aux larmes parce qu'il avait une posture ridicule, affalé sur le parquet ? La colère commençait à monter à nouveau dans l'esprit de Ciel qui ne put s'empêcher d'exploser.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?! C'est quoi, toute cette mascarade ?! »

Tout en criant sur son ainé, il fit un geste de la main pour désigner le sofa dans son intégralité. Par ce simple signe, il faisait habilement référence à la trop grande affection que le blond venait de lui témoigner. Il n'osait mettre des mots dessus, et c'était très bien ainsi. D'autant que Trancy avait arrêté de rire, gardant simplement un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait compris ce à quoi le brun faisait allusion, et cela l'avait doucement mais sûrement ramené à la réalité.

« - Ciel, ce que tu peux être drôle, mon ami !

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de _drôle_ dans le fait de se faire droguer ?

- Mais enfin, Ciel, tu es tout rouge ! Tu as la respiration qui s'emballe et j'ose supposer que ton cœur est dans le même état…

- Tout bonnement parce que je suis en train de me faire agresser !

- Que tu dis ! Si tel était le cas, comment expliquerais-tu tes pupilles dilatées et tes gémissements de plaisir… Allez, Ciel, avoue que tu as aimé ! »

Aux mots du blond, le jeune Phantomhive tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée. Effectivement, il ne pouvait mentir sur les causes de ses réactions corporelles, mais tout ceci n'était que physique, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il allait se laisser faire par ce foutu Trancy ! Non, il serait bien plus fort que ses envies !

Face à cette réaction trahissant ses émotions, Alois ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier victorieux.

« - Ha ha ! Je le savais ! Le grand Lord Phantomhive est sensible à mes douces attentions !

- Trancy, ferme-la ! »

Le ton de Ciel avait été tranchant, nuancé de colère et de panique. Après tout, le brun était complètement en droit de perdre patience : être démasqué aussi facilement contre son gré et sa propre raison était tout bonnement déroutant. D'autant qu'il devait, par la même occasion, s'avouer à lui-même cette dérangeante faiblesse. Parce que non, apprécier la compagnie de Trancy était loin d'être dans ses projets !

Voyant le plus jeune perdu dans un sérieux dilemme, Alois s'affala sur le sofa pour pencher sa tête vers lui. De là où il était, il pouvait à nouveau sentir l'odeur de Ciel et ne rater aucune de ses réactions. Il tendit une main devant lui, laissant ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux bleus de son invité.

« Allons, Ciel… Laisse-moi te faire découvrir. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour toi : tu en crèves d'envie. »

Pour une raison totalement abstraite, les mots du blond raisonnèrent dans sa tête : _«_ _Tu en crèves d'envie »…_ Oh, bien sûr que son corps le voulait, il ne pouvait le nier et il commençait doucement à se faire à l'idée. Ce qui le dérangeait, par contre, c'était le fait que ça soit _lui_, précisément. Et que son hôte mette le doigt sur ce détail-ci était surprenant. _«_ _Fais-le pour toi »..._ Trancy se souciait-il réellement de son bien-être ? L'idée était réellement bouleversante !

Avec ces dernières réflexions, il se rappela avec fracas les paroles qu'il avait perçues avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Au vu du contenu de ces mots, il avait supposé avec raison que le blond le pensait endormi. Alois n'avait jamais fait preuve de tant de franchise envers lui, et ce n'était sûrement pas avec cette histoire de duel qu'il souhaitait changer.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau cet étrange monologue en tête, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : lui qui ne pouvait accepter l'affection d'un simple mortel, peut-être pouvait-il accepter celle d'Alois ? Le blond avait lui aussi signé un sombre contrat, alors il pourrait peut-être se laisser aller dans sa douce étreinte ? Il n'aurait à se soucier des conséquences, Trancy serait à même de le comprendre. Oui, il n'attendrait rien de lui comme lui-même n'attendrait rien de leur relation. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait espérer avoir un réel avenir, et la solution était peut-être de partager le temps qu'il leur restait en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Sentant ses joues chauffer plus que de raison en comprenant qu'il venait de prendre une folle décision, Ciel se retourna vivement vers son compagnon. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du blond et, ravalant sa fierté et usant de tout son courage, balança tout de but en blanc.

« Alois, apprends-moi l'amour. »

Le blond ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ciel Phantomhive, _**le**_ Ciel Phantomhive de ses passions, venait de céder. Il avait même prononcé son prénom qui s'était alors transformé en une douce mélodie au travers de ses lèvres.

«- Redis-le encore.

- Alois Trancy, je t'en conjure ! Apprends-moi ! Apprends-moi l'amour ! »

Le visage de Ciel avait perdu sa timidité. Il était décidé et son regard exprimait de l'impatience. C'en fut de trop pour le blond qui, attrapant la nuque de Ciel d'une poigne ferme, posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. La bouche de son cadet était douce. Jamais il n'avait espérer un jour ressentir de telles sensations. Il avait toujours connu les relations charnelles par obligations et, pour une fois dans sa vie, la passion qui l'animait était guidée par ses propres envies. Oui, il voulait le posséder, tout comme lui le possédait !

De son côté, Ciel sentit son corps s'enflammer à ce contact. Les lèvres d'Alois goûtaient aux siennes avec exaltation. Rapidement, il sentit la langue du blond réclamer un échange plus approfondi, et c'est avec maladresse qu'il le laissa diriger. Le ballet insensé qu'ils partageaient était grisant, le laissant au bord de l'ivresse.

Finalement, le jeune Trancy rompit leur baiser. Esquissant un sourire espiègle contre les lèvres du brun, il ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

« Tu m'offres quoi, en échange… ? »

Il ne put continuer à taquiner davantage le plus jeune, ce dernier ayant déjà repris possession de sa bouche. Ce second baiser était plus doux, plus timide, et les lèvres de Ciel découvraient avec naïveté ce plaisir si simple. Suivant son instinct, il reproduisit les gestes que son ainé avait exécutés sur le lobe de son oreille, mordillant avec gourmandise les chairs tendres d'Alois.

Le blond fut d'abord étonné par tant d'initiatives puis emporté par toutes les sensations qu'il lui créait. Il finit par gémir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ciel glisser le long de sa nuque, appuyant légèrement pour approfondir leur échange.

Ils rompirent une nouvelle fois leur baiser. Les joues de Ciel étaient légèrement rosées par tant de gourmandises, son regard semblait complètement désorienté, tandis qu'Alois l'observait avec volupté. D'une main douce, il remonta le long de sa pommette et lui ôta doucement son cache-œil. Il voulait voir son visage sans ce morceau de tissu venant lui entraver la vue. Son oeil marqué brillait de tout son éclat et illuminait son visage. Le regard vairon de Ciel était tout bonnement magique, et il aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter pleinement. D'autant qu'il savait pertinemment que, dans la position où il était, Ciel n'appellerait pas Sebastian de si tôt…

Par un éclair de lucidité, le blond réalisa que son cadet était toujours par terre, et que ce n'était assurément pas la position la plus adaptée pour découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Ainsi, il lui tendit une main aidante et l'invita à le rejoindre sur le sofa.

« Viens-voir par là… »

Ciel se laissa guider volontiers et se retrouva allongé sur le divan, agréablement câliné par les mains du blond. Ces dernières s'étaient déjà faufilées sous sa chemise et s'employaient à lui caresser le ventre avec tendresse. L'une d'entre elle remonta lentement redessiner avec plaisir les contours de son torse avant de réaliser combien tous ces vêtements étaient encombrants. Avec agilité, Alois défit les boutons de sa tenue avant de la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Que cette peau sous ses doigts était douce!

Le buste du brun étant enfin accessible, le jeune Trancy en profita pour le couvrir de baiser enfiévrés. Laissant derrière son passage une traînée de feu, il le fit soupirer d'aise.

La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de gémir un peu plus lorsqu'Alois s'amusa avec ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. Il les malmena gentiment entre son pouce et son index avant de les lécher avec envie. Enfin, sa bouche remonta un peu plus haut, embrassant ses clavicules, ses épaules, puis s'amusant dans le creux de son cou.

« Ciel, tu es magnifique… »

La voix rauque d'Alois trahissait son désir ardent. Ce dernier était d'autant plus attisé qu'il voyait le brun réagir à ses caresses et qu'il le sentait durcir contre sa cuisse. Habilement, il se positionna plus au-dessus de son prince pour apporter une pression contrôlée sur son excitation. Il souhaitait lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair en douceur, et non pas comme un barbare voulant assouvir ses propres désirs. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, exciter Ciel était terriblement stimulant. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres lui donnaient encore plus envie de le faire crier. Comme quoi, partager du plaisir avec le jeune Phantomhive était bien plus jouissif que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il finit par déboutonner le short de Ciel et de lui faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de caresser ses longues jambes, il avait enfin le loisir de faire trainer ses doigts sur leur peau fine et délicate. Et à peine eut-il le temps d'effleurer ses dernières qu'il eut envie de goûter un peu plus à cette peau. Il ôta alors en douceur le dernier vêtement que possédait son joli prince. Ciel Phantomhive était là, sous lui, complètement dévêtu. Il avait les lèvres légèrement rougies, les yeux légèrement embués par le plaisir. Il s'offrait entièrement à lui et ce spectacle était d'une pure beauté.

Sentant l'absence de mouvement de son compagnon, le brun se releva légèrement pour saisir la situation. Il offrit alors un regard mi-contrarié mi-implorant à Alois qui l'observait. Bon dieu, qu'attendait-il comme ça ? Il finit par froncer des sourcils d'irritation, faisant comprendre au blond qu'il n'était question ni de ruse ni de jeu dans leur actuel échange. Avec soulagement, il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son hôte qui repartait à la découverte de son corps. Il soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses baisers glisser le long de ses hanches et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il embrassa l'extrémité de sa virilité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la langue du blond commença à jouer avec pour finalement le faire glisser entièrement en lui.

« Bon dieu… Alois ! »

Si le blond avait put, il aurait sûrement ricané à un tel enthousiasme, le remerciant d'une remarque taquine qu'il était ravi d'être son dieu rien qu'à lui. Mais, à cet instant-là, il avait bien plus important. Il préférait donner du plaisir à son prince et l'amener jusqu'au bord de la jouissance. Ce qui, du point de vue de l'inexpérience de Ciel, ne mit que peu de temps. Il était délicat de résister à de tels plaisirs lorsqu'on les découvrait, encore moins lorsque c'était la bouche habile d'Alois qui les prodiguaient. Pourtant, la délivrance espérée n'arrivait pas. Pire que tout, la bouche de Trancy s'éloignait, le laissant brûler de désir. Haletant, il dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler sa frustration.

Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties sur son sexe furent bientôt remplacées par d'autres tout aussi exquises : Alois prenait un soin tout particulier à caresser l'entrée de son intimité. C'était une sensation légèrement dérangeante tout en étant, en même temps, terriblement excitante. Il ne savait pas réellement l'expliquer avec des mots, ses pensées étant toutes perdues dans les abysses de la sensualité, mais les faits étaient là ! La main de son compagnon était divine, et le premier doigt qui s'introduisit en lui lui provoqua une délicieuse vague de plaisir. Sa frustration était envolée, évincée par une seule et unique envie : appartenir pleinement à Alois.

Le blond ne perdit pas une seule bribe du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Ciel était brûlant, et il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Il aurait pu le pousser un peu plus, l'obligeant ainsi à le supplier, mais il ne put lui-même résister à ce corps offert. Ainsi, terminant de préparer son prince à sa présence, il fit glisser ses propres habits à terre et s'approcha à nouveau du petit brun. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'appuyer doucement sa propre excitation sur l'intimité du plus jeune. Là, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens pour obtenir son accord.

Ciel ferma les yeux dans un signe affirmatif avant de sentir Alois s'emparer doucement de son être. Il ne put retenir une légère grimace, trouvant cette intrusion à la limite du désagréable. Ces sensations furent rapidement chassées par d'habiles doigts s'enroulant autour de son sexe. Quelques caresses lui firent oublier ces petites contrariétés très vite, et il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il bougea son bassin pour chercher la présence du blond en lui. Ce dernier comprit rapidement le message et s'employa à approfondir avec délectation leur échange. S'insinuant un peu plus en lui, il débuta par de léger va et viens puis, sentant son jeune prince apprécier, il accéléra le rythme pour l'emporter un peu plus dans les antres voluptueux de la sensualité.

Les deux jeunes garçons semblaient dans un autre monde, où le délice de ne faire qu'un était roi. Ciel finit par aborder les portes de la jouissance, se cambrant pour hurler son exaltation. Alois le suivit rapidement, sentant les spasmes de plaisirs de son prince le tirer jusqu'à une ivresse indescriptible. Epuisé, il retomba sur le torse transpirant du brun.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Ciel était confortablement installé dans les bras d'Alois, sa tête reposant avec délice sur son torse. Les doigts de son compagnon s'amusaient avec ses cheveux tout en caressant d'une main distraite sa joue. Le jeune Phantomhive se laissait aller complètement dans cette étreinte, réalisant combien elle était agréable. Pourtant, une pensée troubla sa tranquillité. Se relevant doucement, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Alois.

« - On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- J'étais certain que tu me demanderais ça ! »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent avec malice, trop content de pouvoir pressentir les réactions de son amant. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, légèrement contrarié.

« - Réponds à ma question.

- Oh… j'avais pensé à te mettre dehors comme un malpropre… Mais finalement, je pense que te garder serait bien mieux ! »

Alois se mit à rire doucement, ce qui excéda d'autant le brun qui ne put se retenir de pester.

« Tu as parlé de me chérir tous les jours de ton existence ! »

A cette déclaration qui en disait trop, Alois perdit son sourire. Lui aussi était démasqué, et comme Ciel auparavant, il se sentait complètement mis à nu. Mais, après tout, peut-être pouvait-il lui faire don de tout ce qu'il possédait ? Son jeune Lord s'était bien complètement offert à lui…

« - Hum… Tu as raison, Ciel. Je te propose donc de profiter de ma compagnie autant que tu le souhaites.

- Si tu pouvais être moins puérile…

- Mais vos désirs sont des ordres, mon beau prince !

- Et que comptes-tu faire de Claude et Sebastian ? »

Alois retrouva sa bonne humeur en voyant que son petit prince réfléchissait toujours plus loin qu'au simple lendemain. Et de voir la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux lui donnait envie de défier les enfers. Ce qu'il aimait, le voir si vivant !

Il se redressa alors légèrement et posa ses lèvres amoureuses sur celles du brun. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre avec sérieux.

« Je pensais qu'à nous deux, nous serions assez malins pour les faire tourner en bourrique, et ce aussi longtemps que nous le souhaitions… Et puis, quand nous nous déciderions, nous pourrions leur céder, ensemble. »

Cette idée était plaisante. Une vie de libertés, l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à n'avoir plus soif de la vie…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Ciel s'illumina d'un sourire. Non pas l'un de ses sourires surfaits ni même l'un de ceux polis qu'il avait appris à maîtriser. Non, celui-là était peint de l'absolu bonheur, l'absolu bonheur d'être chéri.

« Echec et mat. »

_-Fin-_

* * *

**Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus tout autant que j'ai moi-même aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message avec vos impressions, je suis toujours très curieuse d'avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs...!**

**Si certains parmi vous sont curieux quant à ce qu'il se passe du côté des deux démons, j'ai déjà en tête un "dark checkmate" avec leurs merveilleuses occupations -qui, vous vous en doutez, sont loin d'être innocentes...-. Mais enfin, il faut déjà que je trouve le temps nécessaire, et je ne suis même pas certaine que cette partie là de l'histoire soit réellement appréciée. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? Dark checkmate, ou pas?**


End file.
